


Familiarity

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, Familiars, M/M, Mentions of familiar abuse, Mentions of past abuse, Protective Magnus Bane, Robert's past abuse of Alec is talked about, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: In a world where all Nephilim and all Downworlders have familiars - Alec Lightwood stands alone, without one.  When Magnus finds out, he can't help but be intrigued, because that shouldn't actually be possible.It turns out, there's far more to Alec lacking a familiar, and Magnus finds himself compelled to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 86
Kudos: 853
Collections: SHBingo, Tales of Malec & Dragons





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "Witch/Familiar" bingo square! 
> 
> Focused on the Familiar aspect more than anything else, hope that you all enjoy!! 
> 
> Yes I made the title a bit of a joke title, BECAUSE I CAN. 
> 
> Additional Note: Bold indicates a familiar talking to only their bonded. Bold and italicized indicates a broadcasted message that all can hear.

"I don't have a familiar." 

Magnus blinked in shock at Alexander, staring at him as he continued to try to scrub the blood out of his couch. Mierda made a quiet noise from where she was perched on the edge of the couch, watching the both of them and Magnus felt the echo of that noise in his soul. It was unheard of, one of the downworld, not having a familiar, they were, everyone had them. 

"It's okay," Alec continued, staring down at the couch, as he kept scrubbing. "You can ask. I'm used to it." 

Magnus sucked in a painful breath at the easy resignation in Alexander's tone. He'd asked out of courtesy for Alec's familiar, wanting he or she to feel as comfortable in his home while Alec was here, but to be met with the soft, certain words that Alec didn't, hadn't ever had one... 

"Did something..." Magnus swallowed and wondered if it was even appropriate for him to ask a question like this. 

"Magnus," Alec said, looking up from the couch. "It's all right. I'm used to it. Ask. I don't mind." 

"Did something happen when you were younger?" Magnus asked. He'd heard rumors, of course, of childhood trauma that delayed the appearance of a familiar, or kept their form changing for years longer than it should until they settled. But a Nephilim without a familiar? 

Alec shook his head, standing up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen with the bloody rag, only to return with a clean one. "No. I had a normal childhood. No different than Izzy, or Jace, or Max." 

Magnus stepped closer to Mierda and gave a quick stroke along her wings, the touch grounding him, reminding him that she was there. Her eyes were caught on Alexander and she hadn't looked away. 

Mierda gave a quick caw and pushed him towards Alexander.  **'He tells the truth, but not all of it. There is a wound he hides from all. It may have been severe enough to prevent a familiar.'**

Magnus looked down at her and then back to Alexander who was continuing to clean his couch with the determination of a maid. He stepped closer and pressed a hand to Alec's shoulder. "I have magic for that." 

Alec shook his head. "You've exerted yourself enough for one night," he said, focusing on the stains again. His hands still ached with the reminder of the energy he had offered to Mangus, and not for the first time, he wished he had a familiar to share the burden of such pain with. But wishful thinking wouldn't change things. It hadn't for years now. 

"Then how about a drink," Magnus offered instead, snapping up two martini glasses, holding out one towards Alexander. "The least I can offer you for trying to do such a good job with my furniture." 

Alec sighed and stood up, taking the glass from Magnus, not wanting to appear impolite. "Maybe wait to see if I can actually get the stains out of your couch." 

Magnus waved his fingers. It was unimportant. "Have a drink because you want one, then." 

Alec took a sip of the alcohol and wrinkled his nose at the dry taste, his eyes flickering over to the large raven watching him. "Does your familiar not like me? I can leave if I need to." 

Magnus' eyes flicked to Mierda and he waited for her to answer for herself. 

Mierda took flight, landing on Alec's shoulder with two quick flaps of her wings, settling in against his shoulder. This close, she could feel the pain buried so deep it had almost been forgotten, and there, the seed of a familiar never allowed to manifest. 

"I think she likes you just fine," Magnus said with a smile, his heart breaking at the sight of the wide-eyed awe in Alec's eyes as he held himself still for Mierda. "She would be pecking you if she didn't." 

"She doesn't mind touching me?" Alec whispered, afraid to move at all. Jace and Izzy's familiars couldn't stand to touch him, all mournful eyes and tenseness. It'd hurt, more than he was ever willing to admit, but he'd managed to chalk it up to it being because he didn't have a familiar of his own.

Magnus tilted his head. "Why would she mind? If you start yanking on her feathers, we might have words, but as long as you don't start doing somersaults, she'll likely stay there as long as you let her." 

Alec swallowed, clenching his eyes shut for a moment, his hand tightening around the glass in his hand. He lifted his fingertips and brushed them, carefully and oh-so gently against the feathers of her wing. "What's her name?" 

"Mierda," Magnus whispered. "My oldest and closest friend and confidant." 

"Mierda," Alec repeated, blinking briefly in surprise at the name before he shook himself and focused on her again, stroking his fingers careful and gentle along sleek feathers. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled faintly when she turned and gave his hair a quick tug, the greeting obvious. 

Magnus gave a bemused smile as he watched Mierda move even closer to Alexander, her protectiveness clear, even as she stared back at him. He raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. 

**'He is wounded, Magnus. Whatever happened to him, it was horrible. But he has the seed of a familiar in him. I even think it manifested once,'** Mierda said, pressing closer to the Nephilim.  **'But never again, after that.'**

"Alec?" Magnus asked, well-aware things had gotten too quiet in the room. "Why did you think she would mind touching you?" 

Alec forced himself to look at Magnus. "Most familiars can't stand to touch me, or even be near me, most of the time. Jace and Izzy's, they, they can be closer to me than most. But they don't like touching me. I can always tell." 

Magnus tilted his head and met Mierda's eyes again before looking back to Alec. "That isn't normal." 

Alec gave a dry laugh, looking down at the drink in his hands. "There's much about me that isn't normal, as you've discovered. Chalk that up to one more oddity about me." 

"Mierda doesn't mind you," Magnus pointed out. 

Alec glanced at the raven sitting on his shoulder and his fingers itched with the urge to touch her again, to let himself imagine, if only for a few seconds, what it would be like to have a familiar sit on him like this. "She's the first." 

Mierda let out a distressed noise.  **'Something is** **wrong** **, Magnus. With this boy, with his story, with the familiar within him. You must help him.'**

Magnus gave her a look and watched as she continued to nuzzle into Alexander. "Well, first and last if the sight of her cuddling up to you is any indication." 

“Are you sure something isn’t wrong?” Alec asked. “I know that noise, my mother-” he paused and took a breath. “My mother’s familiar makes a noise like that when she’s upset.” 

Mierda continued to press closer to Alec, trying to soothe the pain she could feel buried deep in his soul, the small seed of magic there so desperate for the touch it reached out, crying in pain.  **‘Tell him, tell him I can feel his familiar, I can feel the pain, we must help him!’**

“I,” Magnus paused, looking between Mierda and Alexander. “There’s nothing wrong with her, Alec. But she can feel that something is wrong with  _ you _ .” By the way the shadowhunter stiffened, turning away abruptly, his glass rattling on the counter as he put it down. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, besides the obvious,” Alec said, his voice cold and firm. “I just feel odd to her because I don’t have a familiar.” 

“But you do,” Magnus insisted, annoyance creeping over him when Alec turned away, his shoulders tense hunched. “She can feel your familiar, Alec. Something happened to you to prevent them from-” 

“Nothing happened!” Alec snapped, anger jumping into his voice. “Do you know how many times I’ve been told that? That there’s one in me, but I just need to try harder? To be better? To be  _ more _ ?” he couldn’t look at Magnus as he continued. “To be something, someone, a familiar might want?” 

Like this, it was easy to feel the pain hiding the familiar that Mierda had felt inside Alexander. Alec’s anger was burning within him, and Magnus, now that he was looking for it, could see the spark of his familiar responding to that anger. “Alexander-” 

Alec shook his head, hard. “Thanks for the drink, Magnus, but I think I’m gonna go.” His eyes darted to the couch that was still covered in blood and winced. “Do you need me to-” 

Magnus waved his fingers and in an instant, the couch was clean. He frowned and looked at his drink. “We can’t convince you to stay? I’m sure that we can find something else to talk about.” 

Alec met Magnus’ eyes and felt Mierda (what a name, he’d have to tell Izzy later), nuzzle into him again. His heart ached and he shook his head, glad when she left his shoulder to go perch by the window. He swallowed hard and pressed a hand to his heart, forcing himself to take a deep breath until he felt calm again. “I’m sorry.” 

Magnus took a step forward, but watched Alec turn his back on them, heading towards the door. He cleared his throat. “Alexander.” 

Alec tensed and stopped, turning to look over his shoulder at Magnus, raising an eyebrow. 

“Whatever you’re facing,” Magnus started, taking a step towards him. “Whatever it is you’re fighting. You’re not alone. Whatever it is - you’re, you’re not  _ alone _ .” 

Alec swallowed and turned away from Magnus, looking at the door. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the roiling emotion in his chest. “You’re wrong,” he whispered, opening the door, stepping into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. 

Magnus sighed and turned to look at Mierda. “You’re going to follow him home, right?” 

Mierda didn’t bother to dignify him with a response, instead pulling briefly on his magic to blow open the balcony doors before soaring out into the night. Magnus watched her go with a sigh and settled into the couch, closing his eyes so he could ride along with her, wanting to keep an eye on Alexander for his own satisfaction until he was safely back in the Institute. 

~!~

**‘You are going to go interrupt this absolute farce of a wedding, aren’t you?’**

Magnus didn’t bother looking at Mierda, since she already knew the answer. Despite his best efforts, and hers, Alec hadn’t been any more forthcoming with why he was trapped the way he was, and what he was hiding from. Nor about the attraction between the two of them that seemed to bubble closer and closer to the surface every single time their eyes met. 

Mierda gave two flaps of her wings and landed on the arm of the chair beside him and gave him a harsh poke with her beak.  **‘Magnus.’**

Magnus sighed again. “You know I’m going to go, why are you bothering to ask?” 

**‘Have you found any similar cases to his? I know you’ve been researching on how to pull out his familiar.’**

Turning his eyes back to the ceiling, Magnus let out a harsh exhale. “Any of the cases I’ve found are instances where a familiar was suppressed for a year. Maybe two, at the most. Usually under the effort of a phenomenally strong warlock. There’s no instance I can find of a familiar suppressed by their bonded for more than five years, let alone the almost 8 Alexander has done." 

Mierda let out a pained noise and pressed her beak to him again, feeling the pain in those words. It was easy to see how the boy had suppressed his familiar, but also that he was soon going to break under the strain.  **‘His familiar is strong, and growing stronger. Alec won’t be able to contain him, soon.’**

“I still don’t understand  _ why _ ,” Magnus breathed. “Alec has ostracized himself by keeping his familiar suppressed and you’ve said it makes him feel...uncomfortable to be around because you can feel it.” 

**‘It must have to do with whatever happened to him.’** Mierda said, flapping her wings impatiently.  **‘Now come, it is time to go get your nephilim.’**

Magnus gave her a look. “He’s not my nephilim.” 

**‘Not if you don’t go interrupt his wedding, he isn’t.’**

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing himself out of the chair. He thought of the sorrow and longing that was always held back in Alec’s eyes and formed a portal. He turned to Mierda and smiled at her. “Coming?” 

Mierda gave another impatient squawk and settled on his shoulders.  **‘I would not miss this show for the entire world.’**

Magnus wanted to ask her exactly what kind of a show she was expecting, but then he was stepping through the portal and into an abandoned corridor of the New York Institute. He took a deep breath and turned a corner, heading for the chapel. 

~!~

Alec pressed a hand to his chest and forced himself to breathe. Slow, deep breaths, forcing the emotions away and down. His veins felt like he was on fire, but he’d be okay, he just had to keep breathing and, and not think too hard about what was happening. 

“Alec?” 

Alec took another deep breath before he lifted his eyes to look at Jace, forcing himself not to look at his familiar, knowing the pity he would see in the eyes of Sanctuary, his golden eagle. 

“Are you okay?” Jace asked, taking a step forward. “You don’t look all right.” 

The fire inside him was raging violently and Alec took another slow, deep breath with his hand pressed to his chest. “I’m going to be fine,” he forced himself to say. “Just don’t feel too good.” 

“Alec!” 

Alec’s attention snapped to his father and he forced himself to straighten, meeting his gaze steadily. “Sir,” he managed. 

“Get yourself under  _ control _ , Alec,” he hissed, reaching out to grab Alec by the arm. “You look as though you’re signing your-ah!” 

Alec’s eyes widened and he stepped back, even as he took in the sight of his father’s blistering hand, the skin pink and clearly burnt. His heart was pounding harder and he could barely focus over the roar in his ears, coming from deep inside him. Alec stared at his father in horror and met the fury in those eyes, stepping back again. 

“Control, Alec. Don’t disappoint me again,” Robert warned. 

Alec watched his father step away from him to sit in the front row and the burning was getting worse. His skin was too hot. But the Silent Brother was stepping forward and the ceremony was starting. He straightened his spine and forced himself to stand still. Keep breathing. He just had to keep breathing, that was all. 

Izzy walked towards the altar, wearing a golden dress, her familiar wrapped securely around her left arm, and Alec felt his eyes water as he offered her a smile and tried, desperately, to take another deep breath. The fire in his veins was filling him to the brim now, but he just had to make it a little bit longer, that was all. 

When Lydia turned the corner, Alec forced himself to smile at her, because she was beautiful, she was beautiful and everything he didn’t want. The inferno raging under his skin demanded he accept that, that he stop this, because soon there would be no going back. When she stepped across from him, Alec forced himself to breathe through the fire. Almost there. 

Alec was careful not to touch her wrist, because he didn’t know if he’d burn her, just like he had his father, and the roaring in his ears was almost loud enough to drown out the Silent Brother. But he knew his role, and when he was offered the stele to draw the Wedded Union rune, he wrapped his fingers around it, glad when the metal didn’t melt under his touch. 

Except, except then the door in the back of the church was slamming open and Alec watched as Magnus stormed in, Mierda standing tall on his shoulder, both of their gazes locked on him. Just like that, the fire stilled inside him and Alec sucked in the first painless breath of air in what felt like hours. But it wasn’t enough. His chest heaved again, trying to draw in air. 

“Alec?” Jace asked, stepping forward. 

Alec dropped the stele in his hand and stared at Magnus, glancing back at Jace and Lydia. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Alec,” Robert snapped, standing up. “Focus yourself.” 

Alec’s eyes drifted to his father and then back to Magnus, and just like that, the fire was back again, even stronger than before and his hands started to shake. He tried to breathe, but the air wasn’t there, it was all fire, and he could hear his heart, threatening to pound out of his chest. A caw from Mierda caught his attention and then Magnus’ eyes once again. But…

His breath caught. Magnus’ eyes weren’t brown any longer, they were gold and slit-pupiled, absolutely gorgeous, just like…

Alec collapsed to his knees, barely catching himself as he pressed his palm to his chest, breathing hard and fast. No, _no_ , he just had to keep breathing, he could do this, he could, he’d done it for so long now.

**‘Time to let me free, little one. You’ve protected me for long enough, it’s my turn to protect you.’**

Alec fought down a sob, the voice he’d heard only once before echoing in his mind. Light gathered under his palm, bright and blinding. In another instant, it exploded out of him, and coalesced into a ball in front of him before shooting upward, through the ceiling. Alec tilted his head back, his eyes falling shut as he stared upward. He could feel it, now.  _ Him _ . 

Mierda’s wings in his field of vision as she landed on his shoulder made him abruptly focus around him, and Alec swallowed hard, aware of the furious gazes of his parents, and the scared ones of Jace and Izzy. He stumbled to his feet and looked around. Magnus, Magnus was still waiting at the end of the aisle, and Lydia across from him. Mierda gave an impatient tug on his hair and he nodded, reaching up to pet her wing gently. 

**‘Living a lie kept you safe without me, my little one. But no more. We stand together, and you seize your truth. Come outside. I want to see you.’**

Alec sucked in a hard breath and didn’t turn back to look at Lydia as he descended the stairs, striding towards Magnus. He felt light, powerful, and safe.  _ He _ was waiting, just like Alec had been waiting. 

“Alec, you will stop right this instant-” 

A roar, long and loud, echoing and shaking the walls of the Institute sounded, interrupting his father and Alec grinned, wide and pleased. “No,” he said, turning back to Magnus, reaching out to take the warlock by his hand, giving it a tight squeeze, pulling him in close. “Come with me,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus swallowed and nodded, threading his fingers through Alec’s, his heart pounding wildly as Alec tugged him back through the doors, almost running through the corridors of the Institute. Mierda launched herself into the air and flew behind them and Magnus could hear her pleased laughter echoing in his head as Alec hurried them along. “Alexander-” 

“I’m going to explain everything,” Alec interrupted, turning to stare at Magnus. Another roar sounded above them, this one more impatient. He turned back to Magnus and met his eyes, the golden eyes that were identical and not at the same time. “I promise I’m going to explain it all, Magnus. But come with me, please. I want you there.” 

Magnus nodded again, squeezing Alec’s hand. “Lead the way. I’m right behind you.” 

Alec leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ cheek, ordering himself not to be distracted by the softness of Magnus’ skin, or the surprised golden eyes staring at him. “Thank you,” he whispered, before he turned and headed for the front doors of the Institute. He could hear his father’s voice shouting his name, but he ignored it, pushing the doors open and hurrying down the steps, careful not to pull Magnus too quickly. Once they were out in the sunlight, he gave Magnus’ hand a quick squeeze and his cheek another kiss before he let go, looking up at the sky. 

This time when the roar came, Alec heard it in all its glory and he couldn’t help the pride that filled his chest at the sound. He spun around in a slow circle, searching the sky, and when he saw jet black wings spread to their full span above the steeple of the Institute, his breath caught. With a single pump of them, his familiar came into full view and watched as the dragon, black as midnight,  _ his dragon _ , soared above them before diving down towards he and Magnus. 

Alec laughed in delight as his familiar landed in front of him, the head of his dragon almost as big as he was now. He reached out to run his fingers along the smooth obsidian scales, their bond snapping into place as though he’d never tried to sever it. He breathed out slowly, tears escaping his eyes as he blinked hard. “You’ve grown,” he managed to whisper. 

**‘Because you have grown. I no longer need you to keep me safe. Now it is my turn to protect you, little one.’**

Alec pressed his face against the scales, listening to the slow, rattling inhale as his dragon took another deep breath. He felt a wing curl possessively around them, but he was lost in the feel of the bond between them, set free at last. The sound of shouting, and the low growl that echoed in his familiar’s throat pulled him out of his deep exploration of the bond and Alec turned, glad when a wing was lifted, exposing him to the sight of the others. 

Shadowhunters and their familiars were pouring out of the Institute, and at their very front stood Robert and Maryse, shock on their faces. Alec kept his hand pressed to his familiar as he turned to face them and lifted his chin. 

“Alec,” Robert breathed, fury etched in the word. “You will explain what is going on, and you will explain now, and what that, that  _ creature _ is doing here.” 

“His name,” Alec said, straightening his spine, glaring at his father. The towering size of his dragon behind him gave him enough courage to step forward. “Is Ridaier. And he is my familiar.” 

“You don’t have a familiar!” Robert spat. 

_**‘Despite your best efforts, Robert Lightwood, you will find that he does,’** _ Ridaier said, his voice smooth, even as a low roar echoed in his throat.  **_‘Dragons are far tougher to destroy than your paltry attempts, and my bonded,’_** he curled forward, keeping Alec tucked possessively against his head and shoulder.  **_‘was able to save me, despite what you ordered him to do. Despite nearly breaking him, he saved me, and has kept me protected from you all of these years.’_**

Maryse’s eyes darted between Robert and Alec and she felt Irina move restlessly on her shoulder, an uneasy feeling creeping through them both. “Robert, you told me that Alec never manifested a familiar. What is Ridaier talking about?” 

Magnus froze, his mind going to everything he had read on familiar bonds as he’d researched Alec’s problem. What had traumatized Alec enough to have kept his familiar from manifesting, what could have given him the strength to keep his familiar locked away for years upon years? What had he needed to save a  _ dragon _ from? In a heartbeat, both he and Mierda knew what had been attempted.

“You ordered him to kill his familiar,” Magnus said, magic snapping around his fingertips, dark red in his anger. He felt the ripple of horror through the crowd of shadowhunters and when Ridaier’s eyes met his, Magnus blinked in surprise to see golden eyes similar to his own staring back at him. 

_**‘Shall I tell them?’** _ Ridaier asked, turning his attention from the warlock to Robert and the way his skin had turned ashen. His lion was curled behind him and Ridaier gave a snort of satisfaction.  _**‘Shall I tell them that it was not simply an order? That he was threatened? A mere boy of thirteen. Threatened with never seeing his mother or siblings again. Told his familiar was a monster, that it reflected the unclean and wrong soul of the boy himself.’** _

“Ridaier,” Alec said, stepping forward, reaching out to press his fingertips to the dragon’s snout, looking up at his father and the others staring. “That’s enough.” 

_**‘No!’** _ The dragon snarled, spreading his wings.  **_‘You have suffered and been ridiculed for years because you sought to protect me! I will have them all know your sacrifice!’_**

Magnus’ eyes snapped to Alec, watching as he hunched in on himself, even as he pressed closer to his familiar. “The crimes,” he started, well-aware that attention had turned to him again. “You are speaking of, are horrendous.” 

Ridaier snorted and turned to Maryse.  _**‘Your boy was ordered by his father to draw an arrow with his chosen weapon and point it at my heart.’** _ Smoke curled from his nostrils and his eyes trailed over the other assembled shadowhunters.  _**‘I was smaller then. The size of a small housecat. Your boy cried. Sobbed. Begged for mercy, begged for me to be spared.’** _

Alec pressed his face against smooth obsidian scales and let tears fall down his face, tightening his hold on Ridaier. “I’m sorry.” 

Magnus stepped closer, well aware that Ridaier was keeping a very careful eye on both he and Mierda. But he reached out for Alexander, touching his arm gently, reaching out to wipe the tears away, pulling the shadowhunter in close when Alec turned towards him. 

Ridaier curled even more protectively over his bonded and chosen mate and turned back to Robert.  **_‘I need not tell them what you called him. How you abused him. Because he fired that arrow.’_ ** Dozens of gasps from the shadowhunters had him chuckling loudly in their minds.  _**‘You left him to mourn and bury me. But you underestimated him. You always have. And now I stand here, stronger than you could have ever imagined.’** _

Robert clenched his hands into fists and glared at the dragon. “You-” 

_**‘Every time you nearly broke him, he held strong for me. Every blow, every denial, every rejection, he shouldered the burden to keep me safe. He grew strong, and I have grown with him. Today, he nearly broke himself completely for you, and I would watch him suffer no longer.’** _ Ridaier lowered his head and bared his teeth showing just how lethal he could be, smoke curling in his mouth as he protected the two humans under him.  _**‘I will protect him just as he did me.’** _

Alec swallowed and pressed his face to Magnus’ neck, glad that they were almost obscured from the view of everyone as Ridaier crouched over them, the echo of his promise leaving silence in its wake. He knew he was trembling, but the reminder of what he’d done, what he’d watched happen, how he’d nearly… “I missed,” Alec breathed against Magnus’ skin. 

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec, holding him close. “You don’t have to tell me, Alexander, it’s all right, I promise-” 

Alec shook his head. “I promised I’d explain. I missed Ridaier’s heart. But he was mortally wounded. I…” he took a deep, shaky breath. “I asked him to de-manifest. To, to return to being a, a seed. In me. And, and I’d let him free once it was safe. It was the only way to save him.” 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, imagining thirteen year old Alec Lightwood, sobbing over his dying familiar, trying to find a way, any way to save him. “Alexander, it’s been almost ten years.” 

“I know. I know,” Alec whispered, tightening his hold on Magnus. “It was never supposed to be so long, but it was never  _ safe _ .” He wiped at his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. “The fear, the fear of him dying, of feeling him die  _ again _ it was enough, to, to keep him suppressed.” 

Magnus rubbed gently over Alec’s back, keeping him pulled in close, even as he cried. “What changed? Why did Ridaier break free now?” 

Alec pulled back just enough to look at Magnus, meeting his eyes, feeling Ridaier at his back, and the calm confidence bleeding through their bond and felt his familiar curl in tighter around them. His pulse jumped and he smiled, his heart pounding like it always did when Magnus was close. “Because for the first time in my life, I realized I didn’t want to hide myself away. I didn’t want to stay hidden. Stay safe. Do what was expected, and keep hiding us both.” 

Magnus blinked in surprise before he smiled. “I’m glad. No one should have to hide their whole life, Alexander.” 

“No, no, you don’t understand,” Alec said, fumbling for the right words. “I’m, it was, I mean, you have to know, right?” 

“I’m afraid this time I’m a bit in the dark, Alexander,” Magnus admitted. “What should I know?” 

“You,” Alec forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. “You, you said you know I feel what you feel, r-right? 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and nodded slowly. “Yes…?” 

“Well, you were right,” Alec started, a blush forming on his cheeks. “And I didn’t, I couldn’t,” he groaned and stopped himself again, staring at Magnus. He shifted his hands to grip Magnus’ lapels on his jacket. “Ridaier broke free because, because, I wanted something,  _ someone _ , more than I wanted to keep him safe.” 

Magnus’ eyes went wide and he stared at Alexander. 

“I was so scared,” Alec whispered. “Because wanting both things was tearing me apart, and I was afraid I couldn’t keep him safe any longer.” He glanced up at the shining scales surrounding them and smiled faintly before meeting Magnus’ eyes again. “But, Ridaier doesn’t need me to keep him safe anymore. He’s free. We both are. And I’m done running. If, if you still want me, Magnus, I, I’d love a chance to take you out for drinks.” 

“I,” Magnus said with a laugh, reaching out to wrap his hands around Alec’s shoulders, pressing in close to him. “Will agree, quite enthusiastically, on one condition.” He tangled his fingers into the hair at the base of Alec’s neck and felt him shiver. 

Alec licked his lips and stared down at Magnus, watching as his eyes flickered to gold all over again, making his heart pound. “What’s that?” 

“Kiss me,” Magnus demanded, exhaling against Alec’s lips. 

Alec grinned and nodded. “With pleasure,” he whispered. Falling into Magnus and the smooth slide of his lips felt like coming home. Surrounded by his familiar, and safe in Magnus’ arms, he didn’t have anything to fear or hide from now and Alec rejoiced in pressing in closer to Magnus, kissing him harder and deeper until they were groaning quietly into each of their kisses. 

**‘If I may suggest, Alec, you continue this somewhere private?’** Ridaier teased, shifting his tail to give both the humans a quick prod.  **‘I will attract attention if I continue to stay at this size and we stay in the middle of the street.’**

Reluctantly, Alec pulled back from Magnus and looked up at Ridaier. “Can, can you change sizes?” 

Ridaier shifted, pulling his wings back and stretched them to their full span again before he dissolved in a quick flash of black smoke. 

Alec gasped, stumbling, looking around wildly when he felt smooth scales curl around his neck and immediately relaxed, reaching out to touch Ridaier where he was comfortably settling around his shoulders. “That, is, admittedly, much more convenient.” He laughed when Ridaier blew a stream of smoke into his hair. 

Magnus chuckled and looked up at Mierda. “Would you like me to introduce you?” he winced at the harsh tug to his hair and stepped closer to Alec. “Going, going, no need to be violent, Mierda.” 

“Oh!” Alec turned to Magnus and waited for Magnus to finish the introductions between Mierda and Ridaier. “That reminds me!” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Of?” 

“Why is her name Mierda, don’t you know that that means-” 

Magnus sighed, long and loud, glaring at Mierda when she began to caw, loudly, in laughter. “Okay, listen. It wasn’t like that at all! When I named her, it was simply-” 

“Alec?” 

Alec turned to Izzy, his eyes darting between she and Jace, then back to Magnus, who gestured him towards his siblings. “Yeah?” The rest of the shadowhunters, at least, had all filed back into the Institute. 

Izzy took a deep breath and stared down at the ground. “I’m sorry. Mom, Mom ordered Dad brought to the containment cells. He’s to be transported to the Gard tomorrow.” 

Alec exhaled hard, relief swamping him as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. “You didn’t know, Iz.” 

“I should have,” Jace said, looking uncomfortable. “Alec, you have to know that we never-” 

“I know,” Alec interrupted, reaching out to pull Jace into a hug as well. “It’s okay now.” 

Jace glanced towards Ridaier and couldn’t help grinning faintly. “A dragon, huh?” 

Alec flushed, even his ears turning red as he nodded. “Yeah, a dragon.” 

“That’s pretty fucking awesome,” Jace said, turning towards Ridaier. “Think it’ll be a lot of fun seeing he and Sanctuary work together.” 

Alec sighed in relief and nodded. “It will. But Magnus and I have plans. So, I’ll see you both tomorrow?” 

Izzy nodded and gave Alec another hug. “We’ll handle everything tonight. You two have fun!” 

Alec watched them head back towards the Institute and exhaled, glad when Ridaier pressed in close and nuzzled into his hair. He knew, tomorrow, he’d have a mess to unwravel. But today, tonight, he wasn’t going to do anything he didn’t want to. 

Magnus hummed and stuck his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. “We have plans, huh?” 

Alec swallowed and offered up a smile to Magnus. “Well, you did come to crash my wedding, didn’t you have a getaway plan of some sort?” 

Magnus blinked and burst out laughing, reaching out to take Alexander’s hand. “A getaway plan, hm?” He checked his watch and glanced to the East. “I think I can manage something to that effect. Have you ever watched the sun set over the Eiffel Tower, Alexander?” 

Alec shook his head. “I can’t say that I have.” 

“Well,” Magnus said, summoning a portal. “I know the most lovely restaurant in Paris where we can do just that. So, after you.” 

**‘I do like your chosen mate. He treats you like you deserve.’** Ridaier said with a hum, closing his eyes. 

Alec blushed and reached up to give Ridaier’s tail a flick with his fingers. “That, that sounds great,” he managed, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand, tugging him through the portal with him. Stepping out into the cobblestone streets of Paris, his familiar settled comfortably around his shoulders, and Magnus’ hand in his? Alec had never thought he could feel this content with his life. 

He rather liked it. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus asked, squeezing Alec’s hand as he began to lead them down the streets. 

Alec hummed. “Just thinking about how happy I am. Here, with you. Like this.” 

Magnus flushed and turned wide eyes at Alec. “Oh?” 

Alec lifted Magnus’ hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, smiling at the warlock. “Yeah.” 

“Well then,” Magnus cleared his throat. “I’ll have to see just how happy I can make you.” 

“I look forward to it,” Alec breathed, his voice low and husky as he pulled Magnus in for a quick kiss that easily stretched into much, much longer. 

“Me too, Alexander,” Magnus managed, his voice hoarse as he stared up at the shadowhunter, tugging him in for another kiss. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And for those who might be curious - 
> 
> Alec's Familiar - Ridaier - All black dragon, with golden eyes  
> Magnus' Familiar - Mierda - A raven, larger than normal size  
> Izzy's Familiar - Vene - Black Mamba snake, silver diamond pattern  
> Jace's Familiar - Sanctuary - A Golden Eagle  
> Maryse's Familiar - Irina, A crow  
> Robert's Familiar - Unnamed, A lion 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
